Candle light games
by Elixire J. Crow
Summary: Tapi kenapa bisa sampai ke kisah Sanji dan Nami! All Straw Hat NakamaFunship. Mainly Sanji x Nami, hint of Franky x Robin. Enjoy the Nakamaship and enjoy SanNa sweetness.


**DISCLAIMER**: Kalo mereka punya papah, udah pasti itu Odacchi. Hahaha One Piece solely own by Eiichiro Oda-sensei.

Pairing: Sanji x Nami. Hint of Franky x Robin.

Rating: T

Note: Eleamaya-san, ini fic tribute SaNa-nya. Semoga kalian semua enjoy bacanya, seenjoy saya menulisnya.

Go on, and jgn lupa Ripiuw-nya. :3

* * *

**Candle light games**

Their feeling

* * *

"Teman-teman saya biasa memainkan ini,"

"Apa ini, Brook?" Tanya si kapten penasaran dengan wajah kekanakannya.

"Ini disebut lilin bang Luffy." Franky menjawab menggantikan si tengkorak hidup. "Orang-orang biasa menggunakannya disaat gelap,"

"Tapi kita 'gak perlu itu kan? Lihat, ruangan santai ini terang benderang sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa tidur!" Zoro memprotes keadaan disekitarnya. Tangan kuatnya menengadah kelangit-langit.

"Ayolah Zoro. Tidak masalah 'kan?" Nami mengomeli si pria-kuat-namun-pemalas-itu dengan memukul kepala hijaunya.

"Seperti apa permainannya Brook?" Sanji yang mengintip dari balik dapur tengah menyelesaikan cucian piring malam ini.

"Yohoho, boleh dimatikan lampunya Franky-san?" Brook dengan riang meminta ijin pada si tukang kayu kapal.

"Ok. Bang Usopp, tolong tekan tombol itu," Si cyborg menunjuk stop kontak di dinding dekat pintu keluar dengan tangan besar robotnya.

"Oke," Si hidung panjang berlari kearah pintu dengan riang.

Begitu Usopp menekan stop kontak itu, lampu disekeliling mereka mati dan meninggalkan cahaya lilin yang redup sebagai pembantu penglihatan para kru.

"Hii! Aku tidak tahu lampu mati semenakutkan ini," Chopper merengek di paha Robin.

Posisi semuanya duduk membentuk lingkaran dan setelah itu Usopp bergabung dalam lingkaran. Sanji pun setelah selesai mencuci piring-piring, duduk diantara Nami dan Franky.

"Er, ba-baik. Mau apa kita sekarang, Brook?" Tanya Nami sedikit merinding.

"Yohoho, tenang saja. Ini bukan permainan horor, Nami-san,"

"Lalu?" Sanji melirik kearah Nami yang sedikit merasa gelisah.

Hari sudah malam dan diluar terjadi badai kecil. Suara halilintar dan angin membuat suasana semakin menyeramkan. Sanji sedikit merasa khawatir tapi dia tidak ingin diberikan pukulan strike oleh Nami-san karena ingin mengambil kesempatan.

"Oo, aku tahu," Robin memotong. "Permainan membentuk bayangan, 'kan?"

"Tepat sekali," Brook merespon semakin riang, tak lupa dengan tawa khasnya.

"Bagaimana kalau dimulai sekarang, lebih cepat lebih baik. Karena aku sudah sangat ngantuk," Erang Zoro sambil menguap lebar.

Luffy yang melihat itu melemparkan upilnya, tapi bisa dielaki oleh si pendekar.

"Kau mau kubunuh, Luffy!?"

"Kau membosankan Zoro. Ayolah, ini pasti asik!" Ujar si kapten dengan mengeluarkan cengiran super lebar. "Ayo mulai, Brook," Sahutnya kemudian melonjak-lonjak ditempatnya.

"Mulai dari aku," Sela Zoro sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya. "Lihat ini," Zoro mengangkat kedua lengannya dan membentuk pola ikan hiu dengan lengan dan telapak tangannya. "Coba tebak, apa ini?"

"Emmgh... emm," Luffy nampak berpikir begitu keras.

"Hiu, ikan hiu 'kan Zoro?" Sorak Usopp dan Chopper bersamaan.

"Yohoho, hebat sekali Usopp-san, Chopper-san," Sorak Brook.

"Bagus. Sekarang aku bisa tidur, *Groook*" Zoro tidur dilantai kayu dengan cepat seperti tebasan pedangnya.

"Sekarang aku!" Sorak si hidung panjang. "Lihat ini!" Dia melayangkan sisi mukanya dan mengenakan topi musim dingin di kepala. Yang terpantul adalah hidung panjang dan bentuk topi tersebut.

"Pinokio," Jawab Robin datar dan tak berekspresi.

"Hwaa, 'kok tau??" Jawab Usopp histeris.

"Giliranku," Ujar Brook dengan tenang. "Ehmm, apa ya? Oke coba ini," Dia mengankat tangannya dan mengarahkan cahaya lilin disela-sela telapak tangannya yang kosong melompong.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Sanji, mengangkat alis melingkarnya.

"Apa ya...?" Kali ini Robin yang mengeluh penasaran.

Yang lain menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Ini adalah kembang api. YOHOHOHOHO!!" Tawa Brook kencang dan bersemangat.

*Si-------------ng*

"Selanjutnya," Ujar Nami kembali dengan wajah datar.

"Apa!? Ti-tidak menarik, desu?" Brook terkejut, tidak kalah kagetnya dari Usopp.

"Giliranku, ya?" Chopper mengangkat kepala dari pankuan Robin. "Lihat ya," Chopper berjalan dengan tubuh kecilnya dan berdiri sedikit dekat dengan api lilin. Kemudian dia membungkuk dan yang lain memperhatikan bayangan di dinding.

"Wah, hebat Chopper," Ujar Nami sambil menepuk kedua tangannya. "Kau benar-benar mirip dengan rusa dewasa,"

"Hahahaha," Yang lain tertawa lepas dan bertepuk tangan.

"Hey jangan memujiku, brengsek," *noodle-dance* dengan wajah senang tak ada duanya.

"Fufufu sekarang aku ya?" Robin memberikan sedikit kesan horor pada anak-anak. Nami terdengar menelan gumpalan ditenggorokannya hanya oleh Sanji karena dia duduk disebelahnya. Sanji sedikit mendekatkan tubuhnya pada gadis itu dan Nami menggapit lengan kemeja biru Sanji dengan tangan kanannya.

"Lihat ini," Robin mengeluarkan beberapa tangan dari lengannya, membentuk sebuah pohon besar beranting yang bercabang-cabang. "Pada suatu hari, seorang pemuda berjalan di dekat pohon besaar ini," Robin memunculkan satu tangan lagi, dan membuatnya berjalan meniti di sebelah tangan berbentuk pohon. Seolah ada seorang pria bejalan di bawah pohon tersebut. Suasana horor mulai berasa. Usopp, Chopper dan Brook mulai berpelukan dan gemetar bersama. "Menurut info yang terdengar, di pohon ini seringkali muncul hantu yang disebut kanalitnuk," Mendengar itu, Nami mulai menggapit lengan kemeja Sanji lebih erat dari sebelumnya. "Lihat. Beginilah, apabila seseorang tidak mendengarkan perkataan orang-orang," Robin menimbulkan satu tangan lagi di pohon besar itu, berbentuk seperti kain terbang dengan mengepalkan tangan.

"Kyaaa, Kanalitnuk datang!!!" Usopp, Chopper, dan Brook berteriak serentak menyaksikan pertunjukan bayangan didinding tersebut. "Kyaaa," Nami juga berteriak ketakutan. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya dilengan Sanji. "Ee, Nami-san," Sanji sedikit salah tingkah disini, wajahnya secara mengejutkan memerah.

",Dan... dilahap," Robin menyimpulkan keseluruhan cerita bayangannya. Tiga serangkai penakut sudah tiarap ditanah dan gemetar semakin kencang.

"Hahahaha, lucu banget," Luffy menepuk-nepukkan tangan dan tertawa lepas. "Masa' orang bisa dimakan hantu, Hahahaha"

"Fufufu, giliranmu Luffy," Robin juga tersenyum geli dengan cerita bohongannya itu.

"Baik aku ya," Luffy menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dan mengangkat kedua tangannya kearah cahaya. "Tebak apa ini," Luffy mengadukan kedua telapak tangannya dan membentuk gumpalan. Dia menggerakan tangannya dengan suara –Uuk uuk-

"Haah, Luffy, kau harus lebih pintar sedikit," Ujar Sanji pelan dan tersenyum kecil, mengundang tawa dari Nami yang masih tidak sadar sedang menggapit lengan pria itu. "Monyet 'kan?" Sahut Nami masih dengan tawa kecil.

"Haa?! Kok kalian bisa tahu ini monyet??!" Tanya Luffy terkejut setengah mati dan menatap tangannya. "...Aku saja tidak tahu,"

Anak-anak yang lain hanya bisa sweetdropped ditempat.

"SUPEER!!! Sekarang giliranku!" Sorak Franky dengan semangat yang berapi-api, membiarkan Luffy meringkuk bersama tiga sekawan penakut. "Perhatikan di bayangan, tebak kalau tahu," Si cyborg menyatukan tangan dan menjalankannya, sehingga bayangan mengikuti yang aslinya. Tampak seperti apa? Anak-anak lainnya berpikir dengan keras.

"...Oh, aku tahu," Ujar Robin dengan senyum kecil.

"Hahahah, kau memang hebat Nico Robin, simpan dulu jawabannya," Sahut Franky.

"Apa ya?" Usopp berpikir layaknya mendapatkan pertanyaan super sulit. Keningnya mengkerut.

"Ooh, aku tahu," Akhirnya Sanji bersorak dengan wajah riang seperti Luffy. Nami tersentak tiba-tiba disebelahnya. "Kereta laut, Puffing Tom bukan?!"

"Oooow, tidak super. Kau memang cerdas bang koki," Franky menepuk kening dan Robin memberikan tawa kecilnya.

"Bagus sekali Franky," Si cyborg pun cengengesan sedikit di tempatnya mendengar pujian dari Robin. "Selanjutnya, Sanji-san,"

"Mm, aku apa ya?" Nami bergumam pelan disamping Sanji. Masih juga tidak sadar siapa yang digapit lengan mulusnya.

Sanji terhenti mendengar bisikan kecil yang tidak ditujukan pada siapapun tersebut.

Sanji mendapat ide bagus. Dia membuang puntung rokoknya ke asbak dan menegur Nami dengan lembut. "Nami-swan,"

"Em? Ya Sanji-kun?"

"Kau mau ikut membuat bayangan," Sanji malu-malu menawarkan ajakan pada Nami. Sedangkan si gadis memberikan tatapan penasaran.

"Maksudnya, maksudnya!!?" Luffy bertanya semangat sendiri.

"Ee, maksudku, ini..."

Sanji mengangkat tangan kirinya dan membuat sudut lengkung dengan keempat jari dan ibu jarinya. Posisi setengah hati. "Kau keberatan untuk menyambungnya?" Tanya Sanji ragu-ragu dan harap-harap cemas dihatinya.

"Ciee, prikitiew," Sorak Luffy dan Usopp mengisengi mereka berdua.

"Nyam nyam, jadi pendekar terhebat di dunia, nyam..."

"Aa, Zoro ganggu momen asik aja, 'nih," Protes Luffy mendengar igauan Zoro yang sedang tertidur pulas.

Wajah Nami memerah dan kemudian mengangkat kepalanya. Ia menggeleng pelan—yang menandakan bahwa ia tidak keberatan sama sekali. Kemudian, Nami melayangkan tangan kanannya yang sebelum ini mengapit lengan kanan Sanji.

Ia menyatukannya.

Anak-anak yang lain, melihat kearah dinding dan melihat bentuk klasik dari 'Hati'. Sebelah sisinya sedikit tebal dikarenakan tangan kuat Sanji dan yang satunya begitu ramping—tangan mulus milik Nami. Begitu kontras, menampilkan sosok yang sangat cantik didinding.

"Huwooo, indahnya," Brook menangis sambil memangkuklan dagunya di lantai bersama empat rekannya yang lain—yang juga sedang telungkepan—Luffy, Usopp, dan Chopper.

"Indah ya?"

"Iywaa," Jawab Franky merengek disebelah Robin yang melingkarkan lengannya di lengan kekar pria itu.

-o0o---o0o-

"Cantik ya, Sanji-kun,"

"Ah, y-ya Nami-san,"

Mereka memperhatikan bayangan 'hati' dari tangan mereka.

"Sanji-kun, kau tahu,"

"Ya?"

"Aku belum pernah mengucapkan terima kasih atas semua yang sudah kau lakukan untuk menyelamatkanku, di seluruh petualangan kita yang sudah lewat,"

"Tidak perlu Nami-san, aku hanya melakukan tugasku sebagai laki-laki-- menyanjung wanita,"

"Semua wanita?"

"Tentu sa- eh maksudku,"

Robin berbisik pada Franky dan pria itu membisikkan perkataan Robin pada anak-anak lainnya. Semuanya mengangguk setuju dan menyeretZoro keluar dari ruangan juga.

Kini tinggal Sanji, Nami, cahaya lilin, dan 'hati' mereka di dinding.

"Kau begitu baik dan ramah pada semua wanita, kau tahu?"

"..."

"Itu membuatku iri Sanji-kun,"

Nami-san... iri?? Pikir Sanji.

"I-itu,"

"Tapi tak apa. Karena begitulah Sanji-kun-ku,"

Nami tersenyum menatap wajah Sanji disebelahnya itu. Lengan kanan Sanji merangkul pinggang berlekuk Nami.

"Maaf Nami-san, tapi hanya kau, hanya kau yang selalu—entah mengapa kuperlakukan lebih,"

"Begitu? Bagaimana Vivi? dan Robin?"

"Aku tidak bisa berbohong. Aku menyukai mereka. Vivi sudah kuanggap seperti adikku, dan Robin kuperlakukan layaknya kakakku sendiri. Dan kau," Perkataan Sanji berhenti. Dia menatap wajah manis di bawah gelap ruangan yang tersimbah cahaya redup dari lilin.

"Aku?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi... aku ingin selalu memberikan yang terbaik, hanya padamu,"

Wajah Nami semakin memerah dan kedua pipi dan kupingnya semakin menghangat. "Sungguh?"

"Aku tak pernah berdusta pada wanita, Nami-san. Kau tahu itu,"

"Ya, aku tahu Sanji-kun-ku dengan sangat baik," Lagi. Sanji tersenyum dengan hangat dan lembut yang dibalas hal serupa oleh si gadis.

Nami memajukan wajahnya sehingga cukup dekat kini dengan wajah dewasa pria itu. Ia mengecup sisi bibir Sanji dengan bibir lembut dan seisi hati mungilnya yang sedang berdebar. Aroma menyegarkan dari jeruk tercium dari setiap hembusan napas sejuk Nami.

Mata si pemuda melebar dan kembali melayangkan pandang pada wajah si gadis yang kembali malu-malu dan tidak berani menatap mata lawan bicaranya kini.

"Maaf Sanji-kun. Aku belum bisa memberikan kecupan bibir pertamaku,"

"Tak apa Nami-san, aku mengerti. Aku akan membuatmu lebih percaya padaku. Jauh melebihi saat ini, karena," Dia terdiam sejenak, membulatkan tekad akan kata-katanya sehabis ini.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Si gadis kini berani menatap wajah Sanji. "Sungguh Sanji-kun...?"

"Sudah kubilang aku tak pernah berbohong pada wanita, Nami-san,"

Nami menenggelamkan wajahnya kembali dipundak Sanji. "Akan kutunggu sampai saat itu tiba, Sanji-kun," Ujarnya lembut, suara yang bagaikan peri, malaikat, dan bahkan dewi di telinga si tuan pangeran.

"Akan terus kutunggu,"

"Terima kasih sudah sudi percaya padaku, Nami-san, peri mungil-ku,"

Sang pangeran tersenyum hangat menatap wajah sang dewi.

-o0o-

"Anu, anak-anak lainnya mana ya, Nami-san?"

"Kyaa, lilinnya padam Sanji-kun, aku takut...!"

**_-FIN-_**

* * *

A/N: Hahai, co cweet. XD

Tapi saya tidak tahu apa pendapat kalian. Karena itu, Please R&R-nya. :3

End note: Baca juga fic saya **X Drake: Tale of The Red Flag**. Fic ini menjanjikan dan saya yakin kamu pasti suka Hei, X Drake itu Supernova paling keren loh. :D


End file.
